Right Where You Belong
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew and Rick's family make a big (but exciting) change. NOTE: I REFUSE TO KILL OFF TOPHER...THE LAST TWO MINUTES OF 4.02 DIDN'T HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Right Where You Belong**_

Casey Parker Alister-Lincoln fit in with her new family from the moment her dads met her.

Shortly before Halloween the adoption agency Drew and Rick had signed up with called again. A baby girl was available for adoption. She had been born at St. Luke's Hospital and the original adoptive parents the birth parents had chosen changed their minds. The decision was left up the agency to pick a new family.

Drew and Rick were that lucky family.

The newborn had been given a clean bill of health and had been released from the hospital. The blue-eyed baby with lots of dark hair with a reddish tint was currently with interim caregivers employed by the agency. The couple could pick up the baby in five days. They weren't the only ones thrilled. Davey and Shaye, who were now four years old were excited and didn't understand why they had to wait to meet their sister. Children didn't understand paperwork so the dads explained they had to get the house and a room ready for their baby sister. It was the truth. They had to get everything new for the nursery which the siblings wanted to be "under the sea theme" with lots of turtles and shells. Ever since the family had taken their first family trip to Galveston Davey and Shaye loved the beach. Their parents told they were going to try to make the trip twice a year. When Drew got home he swore he never wanted to see another speck of sand. Ironically, a sandy beach near the ocean was another story. That sounded great and the trip was even better than he thought it would be. He had to clarify, it was _desert sand_ he never wanted to see again.

* * *

The thought of a new baby was exhilarating. At the hospital it was a joke their friends had never met two men who loved babies so much. Now Drew had to recruit said friends to help get everything to together so they didn't have to wait any more than those five days to bring the baby, they planned to name Casey Parker Alister-Lincoln, home.

At the announcement of their friends were adopting another child, Topher Zia smiled.

"That's great, man. I can't wait to meet her," he said. "I'll ask T and Jordan when I get the chance if they have the time to help you out tomorrow. I ask but I'm sure Janet wouldn't mind watching the little ones for ya. She would shop for baby clothes too but I'm sure your sister and Syd got that covered."

Drew chuckled. Topher was right. Syd and Claudia were out together early that day to buy the bassinet, car seat and other basic essentials like bottles, formula, diapers, pacifiers and clothes just in case the nursery was not completed in five days. Drew could hear Janet Zia's excited squeal when her husband called.

"She said she'll take Davey and Shaye any time," Topher said while still on his cellphone.

Some of the staff wondered why the two men going back to sleepless nights and diapers, now their two toddlers were clear of it. Was it that unusual for them to think that was not a big deal? And especially them being men? Why did people make it such a big thing? It was a very short phase in life that wasn't as "horrible" as parents made it out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The nursery was completed the night before Drew and Rick were to pick up their new baby.

"I can't sleep," Rick said, rolling over again.

They were going to the agency alone to sign the paperwork and take their new daughter home. They had been there two days before, they saw Casey's photo on the laptop screen. Drew looked through the parents' medical records without the names being disclosed, another formality. There wasn't anything alarming in the records to change the couple's decision to adopt; a DNA test was performed at the hospital to confirm paternity so no secret father was going to suddenly want his child back. Both birthparents were firm in their choice; they had four other children together and each had a child from a previous relationship, the counselor stated. Rick got the impression from her words that home wasn't a happy one. The adoption was to be a "closed" one versus "open". Their adoptions of their older children were only considered "open" because Jasper was Rick's relative but it would be "closed" in a heartbeat if the couple saw fit. Jasper had yet to come around in four years and neither child knew anything about him. Shaye didn't know about her true paternity. That issue was far too complicated for right now. They hadn't asked and at this age Rick and Drew weren't going to offer any information unless they did.

"Me neither."

Nine-thirty couldn't come fast enough. On the visit to the agency forty-eight hours ago the couple left an outfit for Casey to wear home, as was requested. A tiny pair of socks, jeans and a t-shirt that read "Army baby" in pink camo letters. After maybe two hours of sleep the men were. They and their children unable to contain their excitement. Syd arrived before breakfast was over, she was going to watch David and Shaye. Being as excited as the family was on the drive to the Alister-Lincoln home Syd wondered how she was to contain her own emotions while she was watching the siblings. The two children proudly showed Syd their "army big brother" and "army big sister" t-shirts, telling her what their new sister's name was. Neither would move away from the window in the living room waiting for the dads to return with baby Casey. The couple said they would be away less than an hour, depending on morning traffic.

The joyful tears flowed from both men after signing the paperwork when Casey was placed in Drew's arms. Casey had been crying when she was bought into the room but stopped immediately when Drew held her. It was as if she knew she were she belonged.

"Hello my sweetheart," he said through his tears. "You're so beautiful."

Wide-awake blue eyes stared at him. Rick leaned over and gently touched Casey's tiny hands. "We're so happy to meet you," he said, tears in his own eyes.

The new dads left with Casey just after 10:00.

Rick stayed in the backseat with Casey. He texted Syd to let her know they were on the way home-along with a picture of Casey, something only he and Drew had seen before. He asked her to show the kids.

"Hey you guys, c'mere!" Syd said from the other couch. "Daddy sent me a picture of your sister. They're coming home now."

 _I wasn't that impressed with the premiere of the night shift. Hopefully it will get better! Paul's father a JERK who has to go! Fingers crossed (but I doubt it) that we'll see more of Rick this season. I know one of Luke M's series (Mercy Street) isn't getting a new season so maybe they can get him on the schedule for more than two episodes. It would be fun to see more of Brianna as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _TOPHER'S GONE! OMG! NOOOOO! THANK GOODNESS FOR FANFICTION! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!_

Parenthood was the one thing that drove the happiest and closest of couple apart. How Drew and Rick were able to remain so happy and evidently so crazy in love with now _three_ children under five could be a teaching moment for some people. Equal to their children's needs was taking care their own relationship. At this moment as they pulled into their driveway, they didn't exactly know what to expect with three children-except for one thing, they wouldn't be seeing date night for a while. The excited response of her big brother and sister didn't appear to startle Casey. Syd did make sure that neither child squished poor Casey while she was still in her carrier. She gently guided them to sit down on the sofa and their dads would bring Casey over to them. Indeed Davey and Shaye would hold their baby sister first but she was next! Huge smiles were on Shaye and Davey's faces looking at the new member of the family. They gave her kisses without anyone encouraging it. Neither dad was going to force a bond that would come with time.

"Do you want to hold her, Syd?" Rick asked, smiling, seeing the look on the woman's face. "if you do, you might have to do a diaper change."

Shaye didn't mind passing over Casey to Syd whether the words "diaper change" had anything to do with that nobody cared.

"She's beautiful, you guys. You're a very lucky girl, Casey. Your dads are a bit crazy but they're great. Your brother and sister are going to teach you a lot."

* * *

Changes in the home started almost immediately. The very first would be a fun one. Bedtime stories moved the big bed so even Casey could enjoy it. Drew was taking two weeks off for things to start to settle in.

"Casey is going to sleep in for a while?" Davey asked pointing to the bassinet.

Drew told the blond-haired boy, yes, that Shaye and he did the same when they first came home. Shaye had just moved to her own room when Davey arrived. Both kids had climbed up on the big bed.

"There is three of us kids, now" Shaye said, suddenly nervous, holding up three fingers. "Is daddy alone going to be able to take care of us when you're at work?" She asked.

Both Drew and Rick thought that was an odd thing for her to have asked and she looked genuinely worried. Rick sat next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart, look at me. Why would you ask that? Of course I can."

"Some lady at soccer said we're like energizer-bunnies. We're noisy and don't stop moving or talking and more kids 'would drive you crazy.' She thinks you're gonna hire a nanny to help you out like the lady said you should," Davey said for his sister. "I told her that is not true 'cause you and daddy don't like anyone else looking after us when we're little unless it's Syd, Claudia. Janet or Topher," the boy said counting the people off on his fingers.

Both dads had the same thought right then, _why can't mind their business?_

Shaye was never a shy child however since she was two—even before Drew was deployed-it was apparent for some reason she was an anxious one at times. Despite the fact they were non-twins, brother and sister were each other's voice at times. Like this moment. Both children played soccer now but Rick didn't remember hearing these comments the day before. Neither had Drew but it could have taken place while they were chatting with one of the Rick's former co-workers from the police department.

"C'mere," Rick said lifting Shaye onto his lap. "That's not happening, okay? That will never happen. Your brother is right. We only let certain people to take care of you guys. Don't worry, all right?"

Shaye nodded. "Okay."

Drew bent down, Casey still in his arms. "The next time somebody says anything that upsets you or scares you, let us know. You don't have to be scared. And you know your daddy here," he said touching Rick's leg. "He's like magic. He's taken care of bigger groups of people before. He can handle it and he loves being with you."

His husband was right, Rick did.

 _Day Three with a new baby…_

Life with three small children was an adjustment but certainly not impossible. Both children were still very interested in Casey and everything she did. They even held her tiny hands and talked to her while her diapers were being changed. They were curious as to why she couldn't take a bath in the tub yet. Drew explained about her umbilical cord and belly button or lack of, at the moment.

"So when that falls off, Casey will have a belly button, too?" Shaye asked, pointing to the umbilical cord stump.

It was a relief to see Shaye back to her chatty self. She and everyone else had better things to focus on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Parenthood was a permanent state of exhaustion, laughter, frustration and funny memories that the couple had became used to. Daily routines with a few messes or hitches in between had become a science with their four-year-olds. It was taking some tweaking with Casey in the mix now. But for the moment everything seemed to be adjusting as it should. And all without hiring a nanny. Something a lot were subtly suggesting.

Drew and Rick even managed to still have a sex life, despite the intimacy being brief. Life with three kids was a lot like keeping an entire army platoon alive their dads joked. For Rick, being a stay-at-home dad allowed him the chance to know his children better than he was working. He enjoyed teaching Davey and Shaye things too. The siblings already knew how to count to twenty, in English and Spanish, how spell their names as well as their colors and the alphabet. An evaluator from the school "couldn't believe" the children's vocabulary and ability to hold conversation. The two definitely didn't need preschool or any early intervention, she said.

She told the dads "whatever you're doing, keep it up!"

Rick and Drew wanted her to tell their "trick" was simple but one too many parents didn't do enough of these days, spend time with your children. If that was something that was a chore then these parents were in trouble. After a stressful shift, being with his family-even Casey-was the best therapy. Their chatter was soothing over the sounds of the ER. Davey Alister-Lincoln had hid dad Drew all to himself today and was loving every second of it. His sister Shaye and other dad Rick were a half hour away in another town where Shaye had a soccer game. Davey played soccer too but he still was recovering from an ear infection so he couldn't go. His aunt Claudia had taken his baby sister for the day it was just him and daddy Drew. The morning was filled with cuddles because daddy had worked three nights in a row. Davey had missed him and had told his other dad so.

Drew was soaking up posted every bit of this. He adored all of his children but having one-on- one time with each was special. He wasn't supposed to work three nights in a row but he had been called in with the overflow of patients with a series of accidents. Father and son didn't do anything special: they played on the floor with Davey's dinosaurs, built a fort in the living room and bought ice cream from the ice cream truck. They made tacos for dinner just the rest of the family returned home. Shaye had scored a goal in her soccer game and was given a special ribbon because there was a point in the middle of the game when a player from the other team tripped and fell and Shaye stopped playing to help the player up. This, more than the goal (that Rick took a video of) made Drew very proud. The child exchange was noisy but fun. When Rick had picked up Casey she was happy to see him even though she was not quite a month old. She was asleep now having been fed by her aunt. The four talked about their day during dinner. Rick offered to give the older children their bathes afterwards while Drew played with Casey. The dishes could wait. When Rick was tucking Davey into bed he told his dad today was "the best day ever."

"I bet it was, buddy," Rick said. He had enjoyed it being just him and Shaye. They sang,

danced and played games in the car. This was the first time Shaye had had been outside of San Antonio, other than Galveston. She had been excited to see the tiny town of Hondo even though there was not much to look at.

While with her aunt, Casey had a photo shoot. Claudia was known for buying her nieces and nephew toys and clothes without asking. Claudia had sent all the photos of Casey in different outfits, poising with new "friends" a.k.a. plush toys and wearing over-sized sunglasses while hanging out at a coffee shop (next to an espresso), to both dads' phones entitled "my busy day."

"You had a full day, too." Drew said snuggling the baby's nose.

"How is our super model?" Rick said, smiling at his husband and baby on the bed.

"As happy as ever. Glad we are together again, I think, though." Drew said.

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two of the best lines of the night on the finale (I actually laughed):**_

" _Oh honey, that's a high-end nose job, you don't look very street to me." –_ Jordan to the ranting shooter.

" _And who elected you their prophet?"_ – Amira to the ranting shooter.

 _ **I had to agree with Amira. I would have "let nature take it's course" as well! That girl didn't deserve to live! Such a waste of tax money!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Rated M for man-on-man couple fun!_

"You looked exhausted, man," TC said, watching Drew yawn again. "Too bad you can't be the invisible man and sleep on the sofa. Why didn't you take the night off?"

Drew laughed. "I'd get more sleep in _here_."

A solid night sleep at the moment was while pretty impossible. His husband was great, telling Drew he realized he wanted to help with their children but he should try to sleep at night whenever he had the night off. "I'll happily give you the day shift with these minions." Drew countered with "true. But I like being more than a daylight daddy. And when would I see you other than the breakfast table if we started doing that?"

"Sounds like you guys are having a rough time," TC said.

"That's called 'parenthood', T." Topher interjected into the conversation.

A 'rough time' was not the right words. Far too dramatic. From what Topher saw, the older Alister-Lincoln kids and their six-week-old sister were perfectly normal for their respective ages and in the case of Davey and Shaye were well-behaved children. "Children require a lot of time and attention." Topher personally thought that his friends were doing a good job balancing everything.

Days before a lab technician asked Drew would he and Rick "go back" and not have adopted Casey. Drew's eyes went wide. "What? _No!_ Trust me, they're worth every wink of sleep I don't get." Rick felt the same; they weren't doing anything couples hadn't done for centuries. Anyway, this coming weekend Olivia and Trent were coming to town while Drew and Rick were renting to a hotel suite for two nights. The couple would sleep "some" then, or maybe more than they were planning depending on the night before. This was the only the third time the grandparents had met their youngest grandchild but everyone was certain the five would do fine together. Davey and Shaye were very patient when it came to their new sister so far. If they had a moment of the opposite their parents knew the grandparents could handle it.

No one batted an eye when the couple left the house that Friday. Grandparents and grandchildren were thrilled to see one another and had a whole weekend planned. Not that their dads worried. Rick's parents may have only raised one child but they knew what it took to handle several. Sleep was the first thing on their agenda and the men laughed about it. It was an expensive nap.

But after that was done, other things could be made up for.

Trent Lincoln never thought he would enjoy being a grandpa as much as he was. When his son came out to him, he was surprised, Nothing else. At the time he was more worried about Rick adjusting to life as an amputee and not being able to serve anymore. Trent still hoped his son would find a partner to spend his life with. It was the best shock to hear Rick had found that man years ago, His wife had figured out the first time she met Drew Alister. No matter how much the two tried to hide it, their body language said everything. It was maybe two seconds after Rick told his parents he and Drew had wed that Trent blurted out "have you two thought about fatherhood?" Both thought they might be lucky enough for the couple to have _one_ child by adoption or surrogacy. They didn't think there would be three "darlings" now. It was unexpected that their estranged nephew would essentially "assist" in the arrival of Shaye and Davey. Both children talked non-stop _all the time_. Now they were telling their papa about soccer, horseback riding and art classes. Both loved soccer but Davey did horseback riding and his sister had art classes. Any more activities would be "over-kill." Children needed down-time too.

When they were waiting for their homemade pizza Olivia noticed just how words her grandchildren could spell, write and read. "Where did you guys learn that?" Olivia asked.

Not knowing why, she was surprised to hear the early ability to read was taught to them by one or both their dads Both of whom had learned to cook more since Davey and Shaye were babies. They helped their dads in the kitchen sometimes. Trent didn't know his son could make chicken fingers from scratch and Drew made meatballs with gravy instead of the traditional meatloaf. Shaye told her grandparents that her dads "learned stuff" from watching the food network.

Casey started to cry as dinner was served. Her big brother was the first one to her side in the corner of the kitchen in her baby seat.

"Don't cry," he said kissing her forehead. "We'll play with you after dinner."

Casey stopped crying then. Trent told Davey he was a very good big brother.

It was heartwarming to see how much Casey's siblings loved to play with her and hold her and give her kisses. There was hint of jealousy if Casey needed attention when Davey or Shaye was playing with or telling their grandparents a story. Totally normal. The division of attention daily had to be a task for Rick and Drew, the elder couple thought. But a good balance appeared to have been struck because even Casey to learn to share her dads.

* * *

Recharged after a lengthy nap, both Rick and Drew's chests were now covered in sweat and heaving after catching up on getting to have unbridled sex- and for more than twenty minutes.

It was worth every cent of the hotel bill.

 _Side note: I'm not confident we're going to get a season 6 (sab)! But my fingers, toes and eyes are crossed!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _My thoughts and prayers go out to the people of Houston and areas effected by Hurricane Harvey!_

Trent and Olivia's visit was extended with the disaster of the hurricane in Houston, They offered to let friends of theirs stay at their house until the couple's own home was livable again. That was going to be six weeks. With their own space at Rick's home it was still comfortable for everyone. Trent was half-way expecting this so he had bought his tools and other equipment so he could do smaller contracts and keep his business going. Much larger contracts from Houston and surrounding towns would be abundant very soon. It was a moot question for Rick when his mother asked if she and his father could stay for the time.

"That's kinda why we built you your own pad," Rick said. "Yes! You can stay here."

The storm hadn't done too much damage in San Antonio but many had fled here from the flooding. Many of the shelters, hotels even schools were housing survivors. How long some would be here was unknown. SAM's ER and wards were over capacity with new patients and transfers from the flooded city. Many were residents from nursing homes. All staff was working sixteen hour shifts. It was the same at other hospitals. With Drew only home long enough to sleep, eat and shower, Rick's parents could help eliminate chaos in their home for the sake of the children. Trent told Drew if he heard of anything the older man could do around the hospital to help things run smoother to just let him know.

There actually was. The hospital had run out of beds for the less critical patients. Cots had been donated by a local furniture store but there was no one available to put them together. Trent immediately volunteered. He would bring his own tools. When Drew introduced his father-in-law and told Topher what he was at the hospital to do, Topher was relieved.

"You're a godsend, man!" The doctor said. "We have a dozen more patients coming in from a retirement home."

Trent the ER director to point the way to the beds and he would get to work immediately. With Trent working away, Topher thanked Drew for bringing the man along.

"He wanted to help," Drew said. "When I heard this I figured he could free someone up. He'll be in town for a while. He and my mother-in-law gave their home up for friends to stay in till their place is habitable. I know you have to get permits and all, but he can do any electrical work around here. He's got his papers with him, he's state certified, both residential or industrial."

"Sounds great. If anything happens, with all back logs likely in paperwork, I might have ask him to do any work and ask permission later."

Trent was agreeable to that. It was a hospital for heaven's sake. If work was needed it had to be done _now_ , permits could wait with this amount of people needing help. Trent was willing to suffer any professional consequences that went with that. For the next six hours Trent put together beds, and changed burned out lights. He went to the gas station twice to re-fill gas cans for the backup generators and for the ambulances were running low on fuel and couldn't afford to wait in the line-up at the pumps. He ordered 12 large pizzas paying with his own money for the staff who were run off their feet. He even went to the dollar buying a bunch of stuffed animals for the distraught young patients who lost their own teddy bears. He gave two cars in the parking lot a boost when they wouldn't start. Jordan didn't know how they would have done without him.

"You deserve a medal, man!" TC told me. "You didn't have to do this."

"It is the least I could do for you guys with all you're doing. I'd never be able to do your job. And you guys are Drew and my son's other family. I'm grateful for you."

"Drew's parents are douchebags," TC said without hesitation. "I don't know he and his sister turned out the way they did. He and Rick always have our backs. We got theirs.

"I bet the rugrats are happy to see you," he said changing the subject.

Trent smiled and said they were. "They're rotten but I love 'em. They're so smart. Kids that age didn't have that vocabulary when I was growing up. Casey is so sweet. She's the perfect addition to the family."

Trent left after six hours. He was amazed how the staff kept up with the flow of patients. He didn't envy them. When he got home Shaye was showing off how she could hold her baby sister by herself even though Olivia was sitting on the couch too.

"You better give that hubby of yours a massage when he gets home," Trent told Rick. "If you two wanted to be alone for a bit-"

" _Stop!_ Okay, dad. _Seriously_ if Drew and I wanted to be _alone_ , you just killed the mood by suggesting it! Thank you anyway. But I am sure he is too exhausted." Rick laughed shaking his head.

Rick knew his husband and everyone else were going non-stop at San Antonio Memorial. When Drew returned he would definitely give him a massage, just he would fall asleep to get the rest he needed but _sex?_ That was out of the equation for more one reason now. As Drew fell asleep with his husband rubbing his back he hoped his father-in-law wouldn't show up in the bedroom in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Drew awoke around two a.m. to feed Casey and change her diaper. After she was asleep in the quietness of the night he heard muffled noises from the room across the hall.

Shaye's room.

He realized the sound was sobbing. She was already evidently upset, hence her tears, Drew didn't want to startle her. He made sure he opened the bedroom door quietly.

He opened the door to see his little girl curled up on her side, crying her heart.

"Shaye, what's the matter, baby?" he said coming to her side. Drew really didn't have to ask. He knew the past days of him working so much were taking a toll on his older children even if Nana and Papa and Rick were there. Drew was only home long enough to eat, sleep and shower. The tiny bit of time he had with the children they all had to share him. The chaos was going into day five. Though it was slowing down some, Drew was home after fourteen hours today. But there were no days off for him in sight for weeks yet.

"I miss you, daddy. I know you have to help people but I haven't got to spend any time with you without Davey or Casey in _days!_ "

"I know, sweetie. And you have been a very patient, good girl. I am proud of you. How about I stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Shaye nodded and snuggled into Drew's chest, right over his heart, the way she used to as a baby. She promptly fell asleep.

Shaye wasn't the only one who couldn't wait for things to go back to normal. Not really for the grandparents to leave, they had their own living area, but just for things to return to the normal pace. Rick is _so_ understanding about their children needing to be with Drew any time he was home and awake now. "Couple time" could wait. Davey was upset that only one dad was there when he won a ribbon because he reached a new level in his horseback riding lessons. He told Rick that there should more doctors so his daddy shouldn't have to work so much when lots of people were sick. Even the youngest member of the family seemed unsettled, though some would deny Casey could be. Where was her other daddy? Why did she only see him at her night feedings now?

Disasters were always horrible but Drew didn't remember the last time he counted seconds for things to calm for himself and his family, not caring about the rest of the world.

Some of the nursing and retirement homes closed from damage from the storm were now back open. That meant the number of patients was beginning to fall back to normal. FEMA was very slowly getting emergency lodging and housing, clearing out over-crowded rooms at SAM of patients well enough to be discharged. More short-term emergency shelters had been set up by charities and the Red Cross. Many hotels and motels were offering free or discounted extended stays. Soon, no matter what the patient volume the hospital staff would be the level of complete exhaustion, raising the possibility of fatal mistakes. Rick and his parents saw Drew was fast reaching that level. What little energy he had left he saved for the children.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rated M._

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Nearly a month passed and life was falling back into a normal pace. Rick's parents left for Dallas the day before. They had offered to give the men a "date night" a night before that but both dads knew their kids would have total meltdowns if Drew was home and left again and it was not to go to his regular 12-hour shift. Truthfully they too were forward to their normal routine, meltdowns had been frequent with their two oldest over the past month. As much as Olivia wanted to let the four-year-old's away with it (then give them cookies) because they were stressed, she didn't interfere when her son dealt with each situation firmly. She knew he was right and the behavior had to be corrected. Rick wasn't callous to what was causing their changes in behavior. After Davey or Shaye calmed down Rick would talk to them about why they were stressed or mad. A break from soccer, art class and horseback riding was in order too. Everyone needed to slow down.

"Daddy will be home soon?" Davey asked.

Rick was tucking him into bed. Rick told him yes, that he and Drew were silly. They forgot Casey would need more formula for the next day. "I know you guys found it very hard when Daddy had to leave so much. But that's over now. Okay?"

Davey nodded and giggled. "That _is_ silly. You guys usually have too much of _everything."_

Rick kissed the boy's head and placed Davey's favorite dinosaur under the covers with him. "Sweet dreams, buddy. I love you."

* * *

Even Davey and his sister had tried to help out with the flow of families who had come to the city. They donated some of their old toys and clothes for the children staying in shelters and extended lodging. There was still more displaced Houston residents in the city but SAM had returned to its normal flow, whatever that was for an emergency room.

" _Seriously!_ I don't remember the last time I had sex!"

One of the nurses, who's boyfriend was a firefighter complained. Drew scoffed. With the events of the past five weeks, _sex_ was the _last thing_ he or Rick thought about.

That, with the kids and neither man could get comfortable with the idea of intimacy with Rick's parents close by.

Even if they were in the garage apartment.

It was a good thing they had plenty on their hotel weekend. They were too exhausted for that now anyway. So exhausted that they didn't remember there wasn't enough baby formula left for the morning yesterday. Drew was looking forward to getting what passed for a "good night sleep" with three children. Rick felt the same. Some nights Casey slept for four or five hours at a time. It was enough to not feel like a total zombie when a diaper change was required.

Rick and Drew laid together quietly in the darkness listening to the rain fall against the bedroom window. After lovemaking session that was far long overdue (and their youngest child continued to sleep through), Rick's head was on his husband's chest. The feeling of the other man's fingertips ever so gingerly stroking his temple was soothing.

"Drew?" He said.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I missed this," the former army ranger said.

Rick wasn't just talking about the sex, either. But the quiet, private time in the night with the man he loved. He wasn't blaming the lack of it lately on their children, they had needs that had to be taken care and they were the parents in charge of that. The hectic hours his doctor husband had to work tha past five weeks, almost six had taken Drew away too much. Life getting back to "normal" meant them having their time together too.

"Me, too," Drew replied, turning his head and kissing Rick. "I hope you know I never meant to neglect you."

"Never," Rick replied, touching Drew's cheek. "I've known you too long and too well. It was just life. Hopefully we or anyone else won't hit another bump in the road like that again."

The good thing was that even with the stress of the past weeks was the couple had managed to not to bicker with everything going on. The extra stress wasn't needed for anyone and it won't have helped the situation. Every couple they knew had been irritated with their significant other and that tension could be felt. All they had been through in their years together Drew and Rick had learned not to sweat the small stuff and enjoy the good moments and days to the fullest.


End file.
